To Polish a Sword
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER Chapter 592* A fic for the forum I joined. Mihawk teaches Zoro how to polish a sword. MihawkxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**

Mihawk slicked his hair back as hot water showered over his face, his chest, and the rest of his body. He sighed contently as the water hit his skin, relaxing those aching muscles. While his eyes were closed his fingers found a bottle of shampoo and he poured a good amount on his hand. He lathered it in his hair and then rinsed it off completely. He did the same procedure with the conditioner and body soap, all smelling like tangy spice. The ghost princess disliked the smell because she complained she smelled like a man. Well, what else could he do? He was not in the mood to sail to a different island just to buy flowery scented shampoo. She had to bear it. He turned the water off and reached for a towel.

He wrapped himself in a long black bathrobe and walked to his bedroom with a bottle of lotion. He had run out and all of the bathroom necessities were stored in the bedroom. Mihawk was about to pass the couches but stopped when he saw Roronoa Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro was sitting on the couch with one leg over another. He pulled Mihawk's wine table next to the couch. On that small table had a box of cleaning tools all displayed out. Zoro was removing the dirt and dried blood away from the blade of the Wado Ichimonji with the rice paper.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes, "You are using my cleaning tools without my permission?"

"I would be using mine but I didn't _fly_ with it." Zoro replied tersely.

"True." The master swordsman proceeded toward the storage room when he stopped again. He took one good look at the sword Zoro was cleaning and frowned, "You are not cleaning properly."

"Ha?" Zoro snapped, lowering his sword, "What are you talking about?"

Mihawk went over to the couch and sidled next to Zoro. The master swordsman leaned back against the couch and criticized in a calm way, "Your mind and soul have to harmonize with your sword as one."

Zoro dropped his shoulders, "I'm just polishing!"

Then the master swordsman snickered, "No wonder you lost." A vein popped up in the younger swordsman's forehead. He snarled and turned his body around so that his back was against Mihawk's side. Mihawk thought Zoro completely disregarded his advice when heard Zoro mumble of, "Be like Wado...Wado..." For a stubborn, arbitrary swordsman, he was very cute. He watched with little concentration as the younger swordsman cleaned.

When he saw Zoro's fingers trail up and down the sword blade with the rice paper, his mind skittered toward a different direction. Although the direction was shining brightly with appealing neon lights he had a roadblock; he just took a shower.

Mihawk mentally slashed the roadblock in half. Although he was lazy and didn't want to take another shower he decided this was much more important. The road was clear and he walked through the path.

"Concentrate on becoming the sword." Mihawk explained even though this was mere distraction. He then slipped his hand over Zoro's where he was holding the hilt of his sword. He felt the other's frame jolt as their bodies touched. He slowly wrapped his other arm over Zoro's shoulder and listened as Zoro's breath hitched. Zoro began tapping the sword with the powder ball only that his hands were faintly trembling.

"Concentrate Roronoa." The master swordsman whispered in the other's ear. When he felt Zoro's body loosen up and the shaking had stopped then he proceeded to provoke him even more. He leaned even closer to Zoro until his nose touched his hair above the shell of his ear. He parted his lips and shoved his hot tongue in Zoro's ear. He felt Zoro stiffen immediately and he tried to escape but Mihawk's other arm threw him back where he was.

Mihawk drew back, still keeping Zoro in his place, and snickered, "What is wrong Roronoa? Just concentrate." He then quickly returned to molesting Zoro's ear. The shivering of the sword quickly changed to shaking and the sword was clicking with each shake. Zoro began to pant as Mihawk's lips kissed his earrings, his earlobes and his tongue fucked his ear. The young swordsman's moans were soft and barely inaudible so Mihawk was glad he was so close.

"We just..." Zoro grunted, squeezing his eyes shut, "...did it last night."

"Yes, but we did not do it today." Mihawk whispered huskily in the violated ear. His eyes wandered over to the white hilted sword, "Hm, looks like you are almost finished." He then looked down at his hand, busy loosening the knot on his robe, "I think I am finished too."

While his hand was working at the knot, his other hand helped Zoro put Wado back in its place. Mihawk gently pushed Zoro onto his back. Wado was placed down on the floor next to the couch and the powder ball was returned into the box. The rice paper was crumbled and thrown over and behind the master swordsman's head. The robe unraveled and slipped off of his shoulders. He leaned over, his body towering over the younger swordsman.

Zoro still had the aftermath from the activities the night before so his body was very sensitive. Just a mere touch sent Zoro writhing and moaning.

"Once I polish a sword, I always test it." Mihawk picked up the empty lotion he retrieved from the bathroom. There were some left around the corners of the next of the bottle. He picked a good amount of lotion on each of his fingers. Bringing out his fully hardened member, he thinly coated it, lubricating-or rather 'polishing' it. He pulled Zoro's pants off so he could go between his legs easier.

He spread his legs even further to get easy access. Zoro who didn't particularly have good hygiene (actually he was planning to take a shower but Mihawk had already taken it and Zoro didn't know any of the other bathrooms. Which was why he was polishing his swords to kill time) so his inner thighs were flaked with dry precum. Mihawk didn't seem disgusted by it (since it was his) and immediately pushed his tip into the opening.

"On the first strike, I like to see how it penetrates easier and faster." Without any hesitation, he shoved himself into Zoro filling him up all the way to the base. Zoro let out a cry and quickly muffled it with his hand. Sweat began to appear and spread all over Zoro's beautifully tanned skin. His breathing had quickened as the sudden pain had blown his breath away. His face was red from the sudden cry and his eyes, shrouded in pleasure, looked up dreamily at Mihawk. The master swordsman took in the sight and he smirked as his member throbbed as if delighted.

"A sword also has good precision when clean." He lifted up one of Zoro's legs and hoisted over his shoulder. With a new position, he turned Zoro's body slightly at an angle and pulled half of his member out before plunging it back in. He knew this was one of Zoro's sweet spots and he knew if he got the right spot he was going to get a delicious reward.

Zoro's back leaped off the couch and made a perfect arch. He could not suppress his cries any longer and loud, wanton moans escaped his lips. Mihawk pushed Zoro's shoulder down so he was back on the couch and roughly took his mouth into his. Zoro's frame was shivering upon recovering but Mihawk did not give him any time to. He could feel their heat and sweat enveloping them, making them whole. He felt Zoro's arms wrap around his neck and their kiss deepened. He continued on thrusting him in and out, keeping a steady yet powerful rhythm.

Suddenly, Zoro broke the contact and gasped out, "H-Hawk...I'm c-coming...!"

Mihawk frowned, unable to hide his disappointment. This was rather fast. Maybe he should have waited a few hours or so the younger swordsman could restore himself. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of that and plus, there was a way to stop it-which lead to a different kind of thrill.

"...I...can't-" Zoro moaned. Before Zoro could ejaculate, Mihawk gripped the neck of his member to prevent it from coming. From that Zoro arched his back and made a harsh growl. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down.

'W-what the hell are you doing?" Zoro screamed after his breathing settled down enough for him to yell. He pulled his body up with his elbows to see what Mihawk was doing but was shoved back down.

"Did you know that the tip of a sword is the sharpest-?"

"Well duh-" Zoro suddenly jerked, "Aahh! W-wha-" Mihawk watched Zoro's face as his thumb gently grazed over the sensitive tip. His thumb made little circles and every movement sent Zoro on edge, "S-stop!"

"_Our swords'_ tip is sharp on sensitivity." Mihawk continued and moved his hips. He knew Zoro was in trouble. He was panting in fast quick breaths, trying to control himself but to no avail. He was not restraining his voice at all and his voice was extremely sexy. One of Zoro's hand gripped the edge of the couch while the other was over his head grabbing the armrest. His eyes were scrunched up tight as waves of pleasure pulsed through him.

"Ahh, Hawk...s-stop!"

Mihawk smirked, gripping at Zoro's member tighter. He leaned in, "If you say, 'please let me cum.'"

A vein popped up on Zoro's forehead. This was definitely not 'teaching him how to polish swords' anymore. It was more of 'S and M' or 'master and servant' kind of play. Whatever, the old man had his dick and he couldn't do anything unless he obeyed his orders.

"Bastard..."

"Yes, I love you too." Mihawk rubbed over the tip again. "Say it."

Zoro grunted, "P-please let me cum...H-"

"Mihawk."

The younger swordsman snarled, "-Mihawk."

"Good." Mihawk grinned and finally released his cock. Once both of his hands were free, he held both Zoro's thighs as a brace and his thrusts immediately increased in both speed and strength. Zoro already spilled his seeds on the first few thrusts and lay limp as Mihawk still worked. The hot cum splashed over his coat, his bare chest and the fabric of the couch. The master swordsman finally let out a grunt and spilled his own inside Zoro. He collapsed onto Zoro with a groan, this time from the younger swordsman. Mihawk kissed the side of Zoro's sweaty neckline and closed his eyes.

"That is how I handle my sword."

"Uh-huh really." Zoro slicked away his sweat drenched hair off his forehead. Since they were both snuggling and kissing more, they both were unaware of the footsteps approaching the room.

"Horo horo! Now I'm going to ask one of them to cut the-" Perona entered the room and the scene folded in front of her. She dropped all of the round rocks she had found near the cliff end of the island. Two panting, half naked men on a couch. She gaped at not at what they swordsmen were doing but at where.

"Why did you do it on the couch?" She screamed. Both plugged their ears just in time to protect it from the many decibels shriek. She jabbed a finger at the other couch, also stained, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"I didn't want to make the bed dirty." Mihawk replied. Another shriek. "Well, since the bed is clean you can sleep on the bed."

"Really?" She raised an eye, "You're not going to do anything to me?" Then Mihawk made this weird look, "Oh yeah. You're gay. I'm safe."

"I'm going to take a shower." Zoro stretched his back and reached for his pants.

"Yes!" the ghost princess cheered, "I can finally sleep without back pain!"

Later that night, Perona couldn't sleep. She tossed around in bed and covered her head with the soft pillows. She tried to sing her favorite song over and over again in her head. She tried counting patched up sheep. No matter how much she tried she could not fall asleep.

Zoro was making too much noise.

**The End**


End file.
